Eternal Wings
by hunterLEADER
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a Government Agent with a dark past meet Perseus Jackson, her new teammate, who will accompany with her when they running against time to stop the psycho name Kronos. In the venture, friendship between two of them has been .. and love? PERCABETH *RATE T: For romance, alcohol and violence*
1. Just a normal day at HQ

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS CHARACTERS. YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT, I HOPE.**

_Annabeth_

I wake up early in the morning like I always did. I gaze at the clock next to my bed _4:30 A.M_. To readers: If you want to have the routine like me, then I supposes you'll go to bed at eight or nine, but noooo… the work eat my time alive so everyday I go to bed at _Eleven _and exhausted the next morning.

I yawned and gets up, I opens the door to get out of my room and walks carefully and silently on the corridor or Thalia – my roommate will wake up and on her full-tantrum mode. The last time she's on that mode, the house has turn into a miniature run track with me at the leading runner and her at the second, I smirk at the memory:

"_Come back here!" She yelled as I turned hard at a corner._

"_I'm sorry! Really sorry!" I reply while running as fast as I could with Thalia on my heels, trying to catch me, I'll be safe if I jump into the bathroom and seals the door but unfortunately I crash into a wall and collapsed on the floor._

"_Oh no…" I murmured as my hunter approaches me with a victorious smirk on her face._

I didn't want to recalls it, I really don't. As I successfully bypass her room, I open the door to my bathroom and start to brush my teeth,

"_Why do I take this job?" _I ask myself but couldn't find a great answer for it. When I'm done, I turn the faucet to take a quick-bath before work, I feel relaxed under the hot water with the smells of my favorite shampoo and conditioner. The thought that my life is in danger, highly risk, blah blah blah, never existed when I'm at home. I will never be able to see the sunset again if I make a _tiny_ mistake in my job. Yes_,_ literally, which all of you will discover sooner or later, spoiler, I guess?

By the time I'm done washing, I dressed up in a white blouse, black tie, waistcoat and a black trouser. They called it _"Standard Issue" _in my workplace, it pretty cool thought.

I always didn't have time for breakfast so there's a high-amount of Energy Bar in the closet. I grab one and pin a sticky-note to the refrigerator.

_I'll not eat breakfast for today like usual :)_

And walks out of the house… like usual and head towards the parking lot in front of my house, my car is waiting. I unlock the door of my black 2013 Chevrolet Cruze and drive off, chewing the energy bar in the progress.

0-0-0-Linebreak-0-0-0

It's a 30-minutes drive from my house to the workplace at Virginia. When the traffic light turns green, I turn left and from here, I can see the building. It's a large building with green glass windows and unique cylinder shape cellar at the entrance to the building. I learned a lot about architect so every details of the building are in my hand.

I glare at the sign when I drive pass it, it read:

_George Bush Center for Intelligence_

_Central Intelligence Agency_

_No trespasser allow_

Yes, to all the readers still curious about what I do everyday. I'm an Agent of the CIA, the most famous intelligence agency wide-world.

Enough with the shocking fact, I stop the car at the security checkpoint and the security officer look at me, not surprise:

"Hello Ms. Chase, just drive in." He said and returns his attention to the newspaper.

"What about the security procedure?" I suspiciously ask, I didn't like rules-breaker, even thought it's really convenient and will not waste my precious time.

"Chiron orders you to go to his office ASAP, you got an assignment and he told me not to annoy you with those security gadgets." He's not even look at me and that make me feel uncomfortable.

_Well, at least he got permission._ I think and park the car at the official parking lot, but then my brain said: _And If Chiron orders you to meet him in his office, that can't be good either_. Okay, screws my mind,

I push the door and enter the building, one of my friends at the Development and Engineering – Rachel Elizabeth Dare A.K.A Rach or Red greets me:

"Hey Annie, Chiron is waiting for you at his office for your new assignment."

I hate that name, I know it's a cute, lovely nickname Rachel gives to me but I still pissed when people used it so I decide to reply in the Annabeth-way:

"It's Annabeth and I know, the Security Officer at the gate just told me earlier."

Rachel just shrugs and walks away with a large pile of paper on her hand and I walk towards the elevator, insert my security card into a small rectangle hole and press the sixth floor button.

I just stand there; think about what's so important that Chiron want to see me face-to-face. He usually contacts his agent through phone line, this never happens before.

The door of the elevator opens with a _bling _and I turn left, pass several doors of many offices before reach the one at the dead end of the corridor. I knock and Chiron said:

"Come in,"

I open the door and enter his luxury-grade office. Anyone in the Agency want their office to be like this room but unfortunately none of them can make a perfect copy of this room because… I designed it, shocking fact volume 2, right?

Chiron is sitting behind the wooden table, glare at me. I close the door behind me and said: "What do you need, Chiron?"

"Take a seat," he orders and I pick a chair at the corner of the room and sit down.

The man stands up and said: "The latest mission at Kabul ends in glorious success," he continues: "But also come with a great price."

My brain start to calculate everything that might happens, my plan is too perfect, there almost no error in it.

"Luke Castellan…" He said and my heart skips a beat. He's my childhood friend, technically my best friend and since I meet him, I have developed many operations to flirt him, all the thing you need to know that it ended in pretty hard failure when he said:

"_We can only be friend." _

I still remember his word that day and Chiron continues: "Has been killed-in-action."

I froze. My world crumbles, my heart pounded and my soul being ripped apart. I just stare at the concrete wall behind him, Chiron just sympathetically said: "I'm so sorry Annabeth,"

I can't open my mouth, tears rimmed my eyes and a single one rolled down my cheek. I wipe the tear away.

Chiron approaches me on his wheel-chair, he once said that he got injured by a hand grenade back at Iraq, I don't care about it right now, all I care that my best friend just died, gone, without an apologize or last word.

Chiron embraces me like a father to his daughter, I don't know that's legal in CIA's rules but that's the best thing I can get from this man, when I'm out of shocking he said:

"Because of that, I'll switch you to a new team."

That name's weird, it's from the Greek Mythology. His parents might be a mythology professors or something and someone knocks the door.

"That must be him, come in." He said and the man walks into the room.

With all experiences from Piper McLean, one of my friends, I can say that this guy can be a handsome and success Hollywood star. The guy got messed-raven hair, bright sea green eyes, taller than me and handsome-as-hell face; I have to try my best not to drool at him.

I don't know how rude this guy is, Perseus simply start: "Hi."

Okay, I was thinking too much. Chiron said: "Annabeth, this is your new teammate, Perseus Jackson, he prefers being called Percy."

Then he turns his head to me, I stands up and shake his hand. Formal crap, all day long at HQ, he grinned:

"Hello Annabeth, I'm Percy Jackson."

In that time I was thinking like this: _Okay… so… what's the best way to flirt this guy eh? Wait… chop chop. Oh look, the first time I see my new mate and I already plan to flirts him, I'm such an awesome girl!_

I chipped: "My pleasure,"

Chiron said: "Anyway, I call you here for a mission, vital and high-risk." Both of us turn our head to Chiron and he said:

"Two of you will go after a man with the codename of KRONOS, no one ever know his true identity but he has break into one of our facility and steals many highly-classified documents, we has stored there the documents about MK/ULTRA and MK/NAOMI* About 10000 pages of valuable Intel, I need two of you to work together, find that jackass, kill him and retrieve the documents before he spread all of it to publics. Clear?"

He turns around to check if we catch up or not, I noticed that Percy is not even look at him, suddenly he got special interest with the floor because his eyes just stick into it.

I give him a light punch to his ribs and my soon-to-be teammate look at me and Chiron, two of us glare at him:

"Huh? What?"

Chiron scowled at him with a dangerous look. He said: "You're dismisses, Ms. Chase. And not you Percy,"

Before I leave, I managed to whispers to Percy: "Good luck from whatever you might faced." And he gives me a small thumb up just before I close the door.

0-0-Third Linebreak-0-0

I meet Percy thirty minutes later at my private office, the Director decided to give me one at the Third Floor since I'm an Officer (Lieutenant), served for 3 years, and it's the greatest office in the whole cluster, floor and building.

I comfortably sits on the leather chair and glare at the fish tank on my left, thought I'm the one who paid for the furniture, Leo Valdez at Technical Service build up this office, he's a bit jumpy and sometime blow up the closet at the first floor but no one seems to think about that when he reconstruct it himself.

Percy walks into the room and scans it with his widened eyes; the man stands in front of me, completely shocked about the interior. He warmly smiles at me and said:

"Damn, I want this room so hard."

I just chuckles and said: "I know right, everyone want this room."

"How can you do it?" He curiously asks

"I love architect," I winked and he just smile. "So what does Chiron said?"

"The latest piece of Intel from street camera and satellite surveillance said that Kronos just entered a building at Washington D.C, minutes ago. I think he's planning something with the White House or at least the Department of Defense."

"So technically we'll go there?" I ask.

"We come in, kill him, take the document and get out." He enthusiastically said.

I sighed and put my palm on my head.

"What?" He frowned.

I said: "You never think for an ambush right, Seaweed Brain?" I regretted immediately but it's too late to take my word back, I cover my mouth with my hands and whispers:

"Sorry…"

He just stands there and glares at me, which make my face even paler. Then he said: "Nice nickname," Then I realizes him just toying with me, my face reddened.

I exhaled and said: "So?"

Percy carelessly said: "Who care? We got back up right?"

Oh come on, this guy act like he will just die anyway. Okay so… technically he has no brain _at all_.

I realize that he didn't stop moving, it's like he didn't like to stand at a place for too long: "What's your problem?" I ask.

He told me: "I got ADHD,"

"Okay so when will we start?" I questioned.

"An hour, the CIA never start what it can't finish so stop worrying about it. Kronos will get caught anyway." He said and leave the room, leave me speechless, not because his hotty body or anything. Because at that moment, his eye darkened and I can feels that he has changed into a cruel creature, not an innocent, stupidly person. I sense a story in his eye and I will discover it one way or another.

**Okay so since this is my first fanfic, I'm addict to Percy Jackson and also CoD so you can see why I write this.**

***MK/ULTRA, MK/NAOMI: They're the real CIA's project; both are declassified so you don't have to worry about what you've read.**

**ALSO: Review!**


	2. Unbelievable Truth

_**GRAMMAR FIXED…**_

_Annabeth_

"How long is it from Langley to Washington?" Percy asks.

"Nine miles," I simply answer the question as we enter his 2014 GMC Yukon.

"How do you know all that?" He grinned while I buckled my seat belt.

"So what do they teach you in school?" I stare at him.

He shrugs and ignite the engine and drives out of the parking lot, we being drowned in awkward silence during the trip, Percy doesn't talk much and most of the time he just concentrate on the road lies ahead, finally he breaks the silence:

"Where do you come from?"

"I was born in San Francisco but I move to Virginia for this job."

Percy asks another question, which make her confuse:

"Why do you take this job? I mean when I read through your dossier, they marked that you got pretty high IQ Point and excellent grade in the university and got interest in architecture, why not become an architect I wonder?"

He just recalls a memory that I never wants to remember, I try to forget it but it just reappear in my mind again and again. It's the largest shock I ever have throughout my life, so I reply:

"Sorry Percy but that's the story for another day,"

I see that he didn't want to push anymore so Percy just keeps his mouth shut, my mind replay it:

_The twelve years old Annabeth chilling around her house while trying to look for her dog Silberman, he love to play hide and seek even when she doesn't like to play, she calls the dog's name. She exhaled at the dog return… with a large paper in it mouth._

"_What's that?" She asks and tries to take it from the dog's mouth._

_When she got it out, she start to read and surprise about what she seen, right at that time, her mother got home and look at the thing she holded in her hand._

"_Annabeth, you search through my stuffs…?" Athena hissed and she still silence, stare at the paper._

"_You work for…" Right at that time, Frederick Chase kick through the door and rushed toward the pair with scared writened on his face._

"_Our covers are blown, they're coming." Frederick said as he wrap his hand around her waist and pick her up and throws her into a small closet_

"_What's happening?" She asks._

_Frederick didn't answer, he just told her: "Stay here, do not make a sound. Stay strong, Annie." He said and closes the closet, leave her in the darkness_

_Her heart beats faster and her mind being covered by a thick layer of curious as gunfires blared through the space. The Young Annabeth froze; try to think about what's going on._

_Thirty minutes later, which is like a year has passed, the sudden light fried her eyes. There's a man in a black suit greets her._

_She inquired: "Who are you?"_

"_I'm your father's friend, Chiron." He said._

_She walks out. The house has become a mess. Everything being dislocated. Several bullet holes on the ground and Chiron leads her to the living room, where there are two lifeless bodies of her parents on the ground. She just stands there and blacked out in Chiron's hands, denied what's right in front of her eyes._

_Many years later, Chiron told her that her parents are CIA Operatives. They sabotage the plan of a large criminal organization, after months of trying; they finally located their house and kill all of them. When the Young Annabeth passed university, and join the CIA, following the road of her parents._

Percy cuts the stream of memories. He said: "You okay?" I realize that there's a tear on her face. I quickly wiped it away.

"Nothing,"

"You're a bad lier, you know?' He said and turn left then stops the car.

"We're here," He told me and opens the door, walks out. I do the same. I watch Percy as he take two pistols from the back of the car.

"Just to be sure," he winks and gives one to me then places it into the holster on his belt.

We reach the door and Percy knocks it, we wait for about two minutes and still no answer.

"They didn't open the door. Classic, you sure this is the right place?" I questioned.

"GPS ever lies to you?" He frowned.

We only have two choices. Leave or break in, okay, you already know which we will choose.

"Break the door," I said and Percy nodded.

He takes position and forcefully kicks it, the door collapse to the ground. We steps into the house at the same time. Dust cover the room, in the first seconds it look like an abandoned building, but, it only make me raise my alarm even more.

I raise my gun, slowly follow Percy. It's scared in here; remember the ghost story people used to tell you in Halloween? Well, the haunted house in these story is exactly the same as this house, it make me having goosebumps.

We proceed deeper into the house and when we got to a small ramp, I can hear someone talking beneath.

"…I told you that they're coming for you."

"There's no way they could find out where're here. So how are the documents?"

I continue to listen but I can read that Percy's about to jump through the ramp and kill Kronos, I put a finger into my mouth and he just nodded.

Then, in the darknes there's a small creature dash toward me, when I realize what it is, my face turn paled and I slowly back away from it.

Percy stare at me, trying to understand what am I doing.

I catch his hand and tighten my grip as the spider find interest on me even more, he whispers:

"What are you doing?"

"Arachnophobia, kill that thing for me… please." I half-begged.

The voice beneath them stop, I assume that they can hear me. I raise my gun and get ready as Percy steps on the spider to crush it.

The ramp open and two shadows walk out. Through the dark I can see a mid-forty man with beard, moustache and the face that at first I thought Chiron and him are brother, and the man next to him is…

Luke. Luke Castellan.

0-0-0-LineBREAKER-0-0-0

"Luke!" I hissed and Kronos maliciously smile at me.

Both Percy and me point our gun at them while I trying to look for a good reason why Luke's with him.

"Well, they did know we're here." Kronos grinned.

"Luke, what are you doing?" I questioned.

My former squadmate glare at me, then he begins, venom filled his voice: "You see Annabeth? The CIA never does anything for us, they just think about themselves, they send both of us to many mission, risk our lives everyday. When I got MIA* and being hold captive, they didn't send a search party for me. Instead they left me to rot, Kronos has a point, and they deserve no mercy. The world needs to know everything they're holding."

Luke shows them the CDs, containst the classified information within it.

"We shouldn't fight Annabeth, join us." He begs me.

I never think that he'd be that pathetic. Even when he points a gun at me, I'll say no. Oh boy, he becomes a monster. I've been betrayed.

I shooks my head and his face darkened.

"So be it," I never think that they'd be armed but he takes a Colt behind him and a bullet leave a cut on my cheek. Percy start to act, he grabs my shoulder and push me down a coach.

A bullet cut through the couch, leave a hole on it. Feel that I'm not safe anymore; I runs and take cover behind an armchair.

Suddenly in the darkness, Luke shows up. He grabs my neck and punches me across the face, I start struggle and kick him in the abdomen, and Luke groaned and slams me against the concrete wall. I can feel a bruise on my head and warm blood start to pour out.

Percy decided to help me, he runs towards Luke who's holding my head. My teammate punches Luke and I can hear the crack of a broken rib from Luke.

He yelled in pain and reaches out for his gun a few centimeters away, but I regain my strength and kick it away.

Kronos runs out of ammo and charged for Luke's gun next to him, the bastard picks it up and fire a shot which will kill Percy instantly if I didn't push him away. The bullet cut through my shoulder,

The pain was… unbearable. It's like being stabbed several time by a rogue nurse with her syringe, at the corner of my vision are black dots. The last thing I can see is Luke and Kronos escapes the scene using the back door, which lead to the garden and out of the building.

Percy crouched next to me, his voice echoes in my ears: "Wake up. Wake up!"

Then darkness embraced me.

**Shorter than the first but… that's my best since I'm having a cold. Please review :)**


	3. Apologized with a reason (NOTED)

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I CAN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE DUE TO THE TERRIBLE PAIN IN MY SHOULDER AND SOME FAMILY MATTER. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN.**

**THANK FOR TWO COMMENTS AND OTHER STUFFS...**


	4. It's all my fault

**Thanks all of you for the reviews, even thought my left shoulder is not in the mood, I type with my right instead. So you're lucky to have this chapter guy 3**

**Enjoy! And… yeah… If I have any typos pardon me…**

**GRAMMAR FIXED.**

_Percy_

Guilty is like a hammer thumping into my chest. I should've dodge that bullet, Annabeth is doing a brave job but too stupid.

The paramedic only able to slow the wounded from getting infected, which almost make me to explode. The CIA's EC-225 is flying upon the river of Thames, It just too beautiful, the water glowing in the last light from the sun far away at the horizon. And there's the Pentagon, a spectacular building shine in it own lights, I hope it'll always being like this, but not for long.

The pilot gives me a headset, of course, I put it on.

"You screwed up," Chiron starts

"I know,"

"The only information useable in this mission is not coming from the house you just breach, it's from the NSA, they just intercept a text message contains Kronos plan. Many possibilities that this SMS Message is a fake one but you need to look at it. Report to my office for more details." With that, the man logs out.

I return the headset to the pilot and sit there on the bench, looks at Annabeth who's in a _not-too-good_condition. I signs.

I look at my watch, its 7:23, suddenly the tune from a phone blared. Everyone in the helicopter looks around until I reach out for Annabeth's pocket and take her Iphone.

_Thalia Grace._

Wait… is that my cousin? I mean not much people have the name of "Thalia" and the only one in the world got that name is _my_cousin. How ironic.

I pressed the button and at the other side, Thalia yelled into my ear, technically:

"Where the hell are you, Annie?"

"Whoa… whoa… calm down. I'm not Annabeth, I'm her teammate." I reply.

"Who the hell are you?" She cruelly asks.

"My name's Perseus Jackson."

There's a long awkward silence between us.

"Percy? What are you…?" She inquired, I knows, It's pretty hard to processes.

"I'll tell you more but right now, Annabeth's not able to talk to you."

"Why, jackass?"

I snapped: "What do you mean "jackass"? Watch your words."

"Oh, you leave me and Nico for fate right after your mother's died in that incident, you leave the city without words and just like that, gone. Now after ten years, you pop ups in my life once again. Ten-year Percy, it's like eons to me and Nico, now you're here, if you wanted to talk to me again, get to my apartment and we'll talk face-to-face." With that, she drops the phone.

My guilt grows larger when I think about what Thalia said

_You leave me and Nico to fate right after_**_your mother's died in that incident_****.**

I didn't mean to leave them, I just going insane at that time. I'm the only witnessed of the murdered, and they let the bastard go because the court didn't have any evidence against him.

_Gabe. Gabe Ugliano. The murderer._

0-0-0-LINEBREAK-0-0-0

"He's using MK/NAOMI to evolve the AIDS Virus, If he spreads it, the America will on the brink of dead." Chiron said.

"So at the start, he's not trying to public these documents but to use them against their creator?" I asked.

Chiron just nodded and looks through the window.

"Unfortunately, your mate has a dislocated shoulder, a serious infection and blood-loss, but she'll survive." He turns around and stared at me.

"It's my entire fault." I grimaced.

"It's not your, she makes a choice and that save you from getting more trouble."

I always surprised about what Chiron said, he's like a teacher to me and I admit that it's hard to teach me because I have a pretty thick head. Brilliant.

The Director dismissed me and I walks out of his office and straight to the Infirmary, the doctor already waiting for me – Michael Yew, a great doctor, he managed to save four soldiers at Afghanistan after their Humvee drive straight into an IED*.

"Your teammate is not in a great condition, the bullet penetrate the shoulder bone, infected due to late medical-attention and lost about two pinches of blood." The doctor told me, this is not the kind of answer I was hoping for.

"So she'll survive?" I hopefully ask.

"She will survive but she'll need to attend to Physical Therapy and eat liquid food, which most of my patients hate the most."

I nodded and signs in relief. At least Annabeth's alive.

"Chase is still unconscious and we still need to conduct a few tests so you can't visit her right now. You can visit her tomorrow." He said and opens the door to the Infirmary; leave him alone in the empty corridor.

0-0-0-LINEBREAK-0-0-0

"Percy!" Nico Di Angelo jumps through the door and give him a bear hug **(A/N: I know he's not like this but… this is fan fiction after all, right, right?)**. Thalia still wearing that angry faces and crosses her arms.

Nico leads me into the house. I see it's a cozy one and everything looks great, wooden floor, luxury couches… everything have a place.

"It's Annabeth who made all of this." My cousin cheered, Thalia just follows, didn't say a word. I think she hates my guts.

Right after I finish touring the house, Thalia said: "Enough Nico let me and Percy talks."

Okay it's my dead time, I mean she's not the one who can control temper and I hope she'd not tossed a grenade or throws a chair into my face. Di Angelo – my savior leave the room and I didn't have much choice but sit on the couch but it's like a spiky chair now.

"What happens to Annabeth?" She demands.

I hesitate, I can't tell her that she took a bullet for me, but I think the best way is to speak the truth.

"Annabeth… uhh… take a bullet… for me." I sincerely said.

I stares at that electric green eyes and I can feel a thousand volts running down my spine, I glares around the house for something that could possibly become a weapon. It's my bad day, a bow, hunting shotgun and a sword – a real sword hanging on the wall.

For a seconds Thalia didn't say a single word but then she exploded:

"You leave me and Nico to ashes and putting my friend at risk!?"

I swallowed hard.

"Percy! You're such an idiot!" She stands up and I swear that at that moment I was thinking about me with an arrow on my forehead.

"Calm down, everyone working for CIA's SAD* have to agreed a term that they will probably cannot return in one peace." I said.

"So now you apologized?" She grabs a pillow on the couch and aim for my head, I can just simply dodged it but I didn't move, I deserve it after all and trust me, it's way more better than arrows.

Back in the day I was a new recruit, Chiron has told me ten ways to calm myself down, I thinks: _I'm a gentleman, this is my cousin. I cannot get angry, yes, because she'll be mad at me… man I'll need a cheeseburger… wait… I'm a gentleman._

Thalia just keeps chanting that how stupid I am and I'm a fool, a psychopath and other funny stuffs.

_I'm a gentleman, I'm a g…_

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled into her face when I can't take it anymore and my cousin shut up immediately.

"YOU THINK I'D LIKE TO SEE HER GET WOUNDED? YOU THINK I ENJOY IT WHEN I LEAVE YOU?" I shout even louder and Nico seems to be in Red Alarms outside.

"If you only here to tells me all that? Thank you very much, there stills a lot of thing for me to handle. Now excuse me." I stormed out of the living room and Thalia still frozen.

Nico pleaded me to stay but I ignore him, jumps into my GMC and drive away with Nico looks after me.

0-0-0-THIRD LINEBREAK…-0-0-0

[Three days later]

"It didn't make any sense." Chiron – the Director of CIA said.

"WHAT didn't make any sense…?" I inquired.

He types into the laptop in front of him and the TV shows the image of an email.

_Breaks it Chiron, I thought you're invincible?_

_Dro vscd yp cvoozob kqoxd losxq rizxydsjo li VCN kmmybnsxq dy WU/EVDBK:_

_-Csvoxk Lokeboqkbn_

_-Odrkx Xkukwebk_

_-Veuo Mkcdovvkx_

_Vymkdsyx pyb fsbec lboku yed: Dro Zoxdkqyx_

_Iye qyd dox nkic, dro Cewwob Cyvcdsmo_

_-KRONOS_

"What in the name of gods is that?" I demanded.

"We don't know but I'm sure that he's taunting us." Silena at the other side of the table said.

"All of the division within the CIA will start working on the code and report to me If the problem's solved. Dismissed."

We leave the room immediately with a copy of the code, Annabeth would love to stick her eyes into the code and… well… I forgot to mention that she woke up a few hours ago.

I open the door to the Infirmary, she's resting on her bed and reading a book with the title of _"21 Centuries Architect"_ Like everyone else, I didn't like it.

"Hey," I said. "Thank you for saving me,"

"It's no big deal," she grinned.

"It IS a big deal." I fixed.

"Whatever."

I give her the paper. "Here's the latest piece of Intel the NSA had discovered."

She takes it and examines for a while.

"This kind of code, I see it before but I can't remember it." She continues to glare at it.

"If you remember anything, please talk to me, If no one can solved the code, we can't making progress on this."

She nodded and I just sits there next to her and watching TV.

Suddenly Grover Underwood, my best friend from the Information Operations Center Analysis Group stops in front of me, panting and said: "Percy, it's Kronos. To the main hall, now."

I stand up and follow Grover, when I got there, men and women from the CIA converging into a group and glares at the TV.

The image shows Kronos with a Colt 1911 with it nozzle points at Charles Beckendorf. My heart almost drops to the floor. He's the greatest engineer in the world in my opinion.

"This," Kronos begins.

"…is a warning to all of you." He pulls the trigger and I yelled: "No!"

The bullet blasts through Beckendorf skull, blood and brain guts splattered on the floor and the wall next to him, Silena start crying hard, the transmission ends and everyone froze.

Chiron angrily said: "We'll make him pay, once and for all…"

***IED: Improvised Explosive Device: An improvised explosive device (IED) is a homemade bomb constructed and deployed in ways other than in conventional military action. It may be constructed of conventional military explosives, such as an artillery round, attached to a detonating mechanism. Roadside bombs are a common use of IEDs.**

**REVIEW! If you can please tell me if I have any typo…**


End file.
